I Shall Believe
by Mrs.Williamthebloody
Summary: “Edward,” I smiled, my heart notably lifting in my chest, my pulse quickening. I expected to find him smiling back at me but to my surprise, his face was weary. His eyes were black as night and showed a mixture of sadness and anger.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place after New Moon, but before Eclipse…so in between the two…sort of…well, you'll see. Anyways, this is my first Twilight story so please try not to be too harsh. I hope you enjoy!

Seattle, 2010

"You have to…it's the only way," my voice was desperate; it took all I had not to break down into tears.

"No, I won't do it. There has to be some other way."

I could hear screams in the distance and I was positive that this was the only to make them stop. I threw my arms around him and crashed my mouth into his, committing his taste and smell to memory, knowing it might be the last time I would experience it. Reluctantly, I let him go and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Edward, but this is the only way. You have to do this, think of Emmet, of Alice…" I paused knowing that this one would hurt the most, "of Carlisle. You have to do this, for them…for me..." my voice turned to a whisper, "…for Charlie and Reneé."

I could see it in his face now, he was giving in. He knew that this truly was our only hope.

"I love you Bella. You are my everything. If I do this…when I do this…things will be different. We wont…" he was whispering now, I brought my lips softly to his then pulled away.

"I know," and with that, I backed away from him and closed my eyes. I concentrated as hard as I could on the moment that would soon change our lives forever. After about a minute I knew it had worked but I refused to open my eyes knowing exactly what I would find. My eyes still closed, a tear rolled down my cheek and I fell to the ground. No longer able to restrain myself I looked out at the empty street before me and broke down. The tears now streaming down my face, my breathing became erratic and it soon felt as though all the air had disappeared.

Forks, Present day

I awoke surprised to find myself unusually warm. I had gotten used to my body temperature being many degrees below normal while I slept. The warmth could only mean one thing. I hesitated, willing my suspicions to be wrong, before rolling over to find a small piece of paper occupying the pillow next to me. I let out a small sigh and picked up the note. The paper was cold to the touch; he had left only moments ago. I closed my eyes and breathed in the small amount of his scent that still lingered, before opening the carefully folded note.

_Bella,_

_You missed a beautiful sunrise. I'll be by as soon as the sun has set. Watch your step and take care of yourself. You'll be on mind._

_Edward_

I folded the note back up, carefully placing it on my nightstand before making my way over to my window. I stood before it, allowing the rays to heat my already warm face. I tried to enjoyed what could only be considered a bitter sweet moment. There were often times when I missed the sun; living in Forks meant many dreary, rainy days. But while I truly enjoy the warmth and dryness that the sun brings, it means giving up precious moments with Edward. And nothing in this world is worth losing time with Edward for.

This was going to be my first day apart from him since our return from Italy. I relied on him more that I probably should, and the thought of going to school without him made me anxious. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling that was growing in my stomach. I forced myself to concentrate on getting ready for school, rather than dreading the day ahead of me.

Once I arrived at school, I focused all my attention on what my teachers were telling me. Not allowing my mind to wander was the only way to keep myself calm. As I made my way to the cafeteria I held my breath, a part of me still hoping to find him waiting for me in his usual spot. My eyes stopped on his empty seat and I had to remind myself to breathe. Slowly I made my way over to my friends, mustering up the most genuine looking smile possible.

The rest of the day went by at a snails pace, when the final bell rang I practically ran to my truck. There were still more hours than I would have liked left before the sun would set, but at least at home I wouldn't have to worry about how my mood would affect the people around me. I made my way up the stairs to my room and threw my bag on my bed before reaching across it to pick up Edwards note. The words remained the same of course, but looking at them and hearing him say them in my mind caused a sense of calm to wash over me. I stuck the note in my pocket then turn to return downstairs.

"Bella," the voice was rougher than usual but still unmistakable. I turned towards it slowly, half expecting it to have come from my imagination. I hadn't imagined it; there he was, standing before me.

"Edward," I smiled, my heart notably lifting in my chest, my pulse quickening. I expected to find him smiling back at me but to my surprise, his face was weary. His eyes were black as night and showed a mixture of sadness and anger. "What's wrong?" I questioned my anxiety quickly returning.

He didn't answer me; instead he seemed to be taking in my appearance as if for the first time. I took a step towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder. His muscles tensed beneath it and I was surprised to find his hands clenched into fists.

"Edward?" I was looking directly into his eyes now, he didn't break the gaze but his body remained tense.

I removed my hand from his shoulder. Stepping back, I took a moment to take in his appearance. His shirt was one I hadn't seen before; it appeared to have been deep red originally but was now a darker grayish color. His jeans were frayed at the bottom and the knees were practically worn through. They as well had turned to a dull gray color. My eyes flicked back to his face, no longer looking directly into his eye I noticed that his pale skin was smudge with dirt and…that's when I smelt it, blood, lots of blood. I instantly became woozy, the smell was too strong to fight what was about to come next, but before my legs gave out he was at my side, holding me up.

"Bella…Bella…it's time to wake up now love," I opened my eyes to find him hovering above me. His eyes were still as dark as before but the anger was gone.

"Edward I…" I started, sitting up quickly. Blood immediately rushing to my head darkening my vision.

"Take it easy," his voice was smoother than when he had first said my name, but it wasn't the velvety sound that I was used to. Instantly my eyes looked him over quickly remembering what had made me pass out in the first place. I realized now that his shirt was not supposed to be red.

I started to panic, "Edward, please tell me what happened." He refused to meet my gaze. I brought my hands up to his face and forced him closer to me, needing desperately for him to look at me. In an instant he was across the room from me his hands once again in fists.

"Edward?" my voice was much quieter than I had meant it to be. I stood up off the bed.

"Please Bella, just stay there," he said through clenched teeth, his hand motioning me to sit back on the bed. I did as I was asked, frightened and confused by the situation. My eyes never left him, now waiting patiently for him to clue me in on what was going on.

I heard him take a deep breath before finally opening his mouth. "I'm not who you think I am," he began.

"What do you…?" I started.

"Please Bella, just let me get this out."

I shut my mouth and nodded for him to continue.

He started again. "I'm not who you think I am. Yes, I am Edward. But I'm not the Edward that you know." He paused, expecting me to interrupt, but I remained silent and he continued, "I…and I know how this is going to sound, but I…I'm the Edward from your future and I need your help." My body froze and all I could do was stare at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seattle, 2010

He had gotten there safely. The memories of him coming to find me in the past were slowly melding themselves into my mind. I let out a sob knowing that soon the world around me would change and I would lose all the good memories along with the bad.

Forks, Present Day

I could hear him as is continued to speak to me but nothing he said seemed to register in my brain. It was all too much. He was from the future? But why was he here? And how did he get here?

I shook my head and tried to focus hoping to hear the answers I desperately needed.

"…they wanted you to join them and when you refused, well…they didn't take it well."

Wait, what was going on? Clearly I had missed too much.

"Stop, just stop," I said abruptly holding my hand up. "Please, just…just start over."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding slightly and starting again. "I am here from the future. I shouldn't be here and I shouldn't be telling you any of this but only you can help us now, only you can stop the war before it starts."

He looked at me expectantly, clearly waiting for me to interject. It took great effort, but I managed to keep myself calm and motioned for him to continue.

"Right," he started again. "I'm going to ask you to please let me get all of this out. Its complicated and it will be easier if you let me go straight through. Alright Bella?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"After school ended we got married."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. Married. Right. I guess that at least meant we were still together.

"And not long after the wedding I gave into your wishes and turned you."

My eyes widened and I couldn't help the small smile that crept across my features.

"After you turned, you were surprisingly resistant to human blood. We all expected it to take ages to help you control your thirst for blood but it was almost instant. You've never once taken a human life.

Not long after, we discovered that you had an extraordinary power, one that had never been seen before," he took a deep breath and looked me directly in the eyes for the first time since he had started.

I held my breath expectantly.

"You were able to travel through time. Not very far at first, just a few minutes forwards and backwards, but you worked at it…we worked at it, and little by little you were able to go farther and stay for longer. Then one time, by accident, you sent Alice back instead of yourself. We were all shocked, it was one thing for you to travel in time, it was your power after all, but to be able to send someone else, well that…that was something we never could have anticipated."

"So I was the one…"I started but my voice trailed off.

"Yes, you sent me here," he responded to my unfinished question.

"But why?"

Taking another deep breath, he continued on with his explanation. "The Vulturi. They found out about your power and wanted you to join them. You refused, wanting to stay with me and try to lead as normal a life as possible, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. When we left Italy, they followed us back and were furious. They threatened us all, my family…our family…but they stood by your decision and when that plan didn't work they decided to go after your family, your human family, hoping that your fear of them getting hurt would force you to join them in order to keep your mom and dad safe.

We kept your parents safe for a while, but when you still wouldn't go with them, the Vulturi changed their tactics. They decided that if you weren't going to work with them then they weren't going to allow you to exist, not with the power that you held, it was too risky for them to have you as an enemy. They got passed us somehow and managed to get to your father…after that, it turned into a battle.

At first it was just us against them, but soon vampires from all over showed up to join in the fight and the humans weren't stupid. They realized that a war had irrupted, what they didn't realize was that the war was between a race quite unlike their own and that they didn't stand a chance against them. Forks was torn apart…so many people died and there were casualties on our side as well as the Vulturi's side."

I had sat there in silence for most of his explanation, but hearing of the losses proved to be too much and I began to cry. Edward took a step forward and I expected that he wanted to comfort me, but he stopped short and returned to his original position.

"Who," I crocked through the tears.

"Sorry?" he questioned.

"Wwwho diiidd we lose?" I stuttered.

He looked down at the ground, staring at nothing in particular, "Charlie and Renee were our first loses…Alice and Carlisle went next and…" he paused, fighting his own tears, "and right before I came here…I was holding Emmet in my arms."

I sobbed uncontrollably now, somewhere in my brain I knew that none of this had happened; not for me, not yet anyways, but in that moment I felt as if I was losing them all at once.

I looked up at him and my eyes wandered to his blood soaked shirt.

"Your shirt," I said lamely.

"Emmet," he responded quietly.

I instantly started to cry harder. He stood there watching me until I had no more tears left to shed. I steadied myself and tried to think. I had to do something; I had to stop this from happening. He had said that I was the only one who could stop the war before it started and I was going to do everything I could to make that happen.

I gathered my strength, stood up from my bed and looked him dead in the eye, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Hey y'all. I know this chapter is a lot of storytelling, but it's obviously completely necessary. My plan for the evening was to work on my HP story "A New Normal," but I got a review for this one earlier and something sparked in me and I decided to update it. I'm a bit iffy about it, but hopefull you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop me a review with your opinion. It's been a while since I've read any of the twilight books so I'm sorry if my Edward and Bella aren't quite as in character as they were in the first chapter. 3


End file.
